La couleur de la joie
by daedale
Summary: Vador est né dans un monde rouge. (OS)


**Hey,**

 **La Starwarsmania étant ce qu'elle est à ce jour, avec le nouvel opus de la saga, je n'ai pas résisté à l'appel du fandom pour compléter ce thème de la Nuit FoF. Vador restant l'équivalent d'une mine d'or, le choix ne fut pas difficile. J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 ** _Disclaimer :_ _Star Wars_ et ses personnages appartiennent à Georges Lucasn et à la Walt Disney Company, les mots sont à la langue française, les pixels à votre écran. Le reste est à moi.**

* * *

 _Ceci est un OS écrit lors de la 70e nuit du FoF, sur le thème "Joie"_

* * *

 **STAR WARS  
 _La couleur de la joie_**

* * *

 **V** ador vivait dans un monde sans couleur, en noir et blanc. Un monde vide et terne où rien n'était beau et tout était laid.

Pourtant, Vador avait vu le jour dans une réalité teintée de rouge.

Un beau et délicieux rouge dans lequel il avait baigné, les yeux voilés par l'aveuglement innocent et naïf des nouveau-nés arrachés par la souffrance à leur nid chaud et doux. Son premier cri avait été un cri de souffrance qui avait fait exploser son coeur.

Pour ne pas penser à la souffrance, Vador plongea dans le puit de rouge qui s'offrait à lui où qu'il allait. La douleur avait brûlé ses paupières, il ne pouvait plus dormir et le noir du sommeil le terrifiait. Il redoutait d'y trouver des figures monstrueuses, des visages aux traits monstrueusement tirés par le chagrin et le regret, qui viendraient pincer et piquer sa chair endolorie.

Il se réfugia dans les bras du rouge. Il aima le rouge. Contre lui, il se sentait protégé, il se sentait fort, puissant. Il était en colère. Mais la colère était plus douce que la douleur.

Dans les bras du rouge, Vador fit des choses dont il ne pourrait jamais parler. Des choses abominables, des choses qu'on ne devrait pas faire, des choses mauvaises qui font mal. Vador aima faire ces choses, il aima faire du mal aux autres. Il en tira une certaine joie. Une joie difforme et affreuse. Le rouge devint la couleur de la joie.

Alors qu'il peignait le monde en rouge, un rire horrible se forma sur son visage, faisant craquer la croute de tristesse et de remord déposée sur sa peau mutilée. Vador fut prit d'un ricanement démoniaque, le ricanement du dieu furieux qui ravage l'univers par plaisir et cruauté. Emporté par la joie du rouge, Vador se prit pour un dieu, un démon noir à l'épée de feu, plein de rage et de haine, destiné à repeindre la réalité en rouge. Et Vador rit et il rit longtemps, très longtemps, à gorge déployée. Comme un fou qui rit pour oublier qu'il est fou, Vador voulut oublier qu'il avait mal, éteindre cette douleur abominable qui transperçait son corps indestructible et fragile de métal. Il avait peur d'avoir mal. S'il en avait eu la possibilité, il se serait transpercé le corps avec sa lame rouge, encore et encore, pour assassiner cette douleur qui grignotait ses entrailles.

•••

 _Encore, et encore._

 _Du rouge, encore du rouge. Plus de rouge !_

 _•••_

Puis, avec le temps, la souffrance était devenue banale et ordinaire. La colère s'était muée en amertume, emportant le rouge avec elle. Et Vador s'était retrouvé dans un monde sans couleur, sans chaleur, où résonnait l'écho délavé d'une nostalgie déchirante. Il prit alors conscience qu'il n'était ni un dieu, ni un démon, mais un homme, un pauvre homme écorché dans une armure froide, au regard vide.

Le rouge était partit, le rouge l'avait abandonné dans cet endroit froid et désertique où rien ne pousse et tout est mort. Le paradis rouge du Sith devint noir et blanc. Et le rire devint un sanglot que son masque réduisit au silence. Un cri de désespoir hurlé au fond d'une caverne.

Peu à peu, Vador oublia à quoi ressembler la couleur de la joie.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce OS vous a plu.**

 **Je m'excuse pour les possibles/probables/certaines fautes de grammaire, d'orthographe, de conjugaison qui ont pu perturber votre lecture.**

 **Je ne tire aucune rémunération de tout ceci et j'en suis bien heureuse. Mais je ne suis jamais contre une petite review :)**

 **Merci de votre lecture,**  
 **Dae.**


End file.
